Picking Lilacs
by 21supernaturalpilots
Summary: They always make it seem like falling in love with muggles was a bad thing, but they forgot to tell you that if it wasn't for muggles that they would be extinct. It also isn't hard to be attracted to Lilac, a very strange girl Fred and George have come across.
1. Prologue

"Come on! Children gather 'round! You don't want to be left do you?" Mrs. Weasley shouted throughout the house as she assembled her children together. The two eldest sons, William and Charles, of Mrs. Weasley helped bring all the children together. Percy, almost a teenager, sat in the kitchen staring out the window, getting a headache from the loud noise. The two nine year old twins, Fred and George, ran around the house chasing each other while putting on their jackets and shoes. Seven year old Ron was crying about Fred and George messing around with him again even after Mrs. Weasley told them to stop, and Charles tried to calm him down. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley was helping her youngest child, Ginny, put on her shoes and jacket while Mr. Weasley packed the car with chairs, blankets, snacks, and water.

When the kids were ready and the car was all packed, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to go. "I call the window seat!" George sounded out of the house and ran to the car, Fred following after him.

"Not if I beat you there!" Fred called after his twin brother. William and Charles rolled their eyes and climbed into the farthest seats in the car, along with Percy, whom was cramped in between them. Fred and George both ended up with a window seat while both Ron and Ginny sat in the middle in car seats. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up front, Mr. Weasley driving.

"Why does Fred and George get to have window seats?" Whined Ron, with big, red teary eyes. Fred snickered at Ron and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Because dear, your car seat is in the middle and that's safest for you and your sister." Mrs. Weasley explains. Ron sniffled and wiped his eyes. Mr. Weasley began backing out of their driveway. "Bill, honey, can you check that we have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asks her eldest son. William confirms that they have everything and they began to drive away.

It was almost New Years and very close by there are going to be fireworks, and Mrs. Weasley thought it would be fun if they all went. Especially since it was free. The only people who didn't want to go was Percy and Ron, but since the rest were in a good mood, and Fred and George loves fireworks, they were dragged there anyways.

Parking along the road, Mr. Weasley, William, Charlie, and Percy helped carry the stuff in the trunk since Mrs. Weasley walked Ron and Ginny, with Fred and George running ahead, to find a place to see the fireworks. It was a large meadow, about three acres, and a good handful of people have arrived to watch. Since the Weasley's didn't do much muggle things, especially since they costed a lot of money that they didn't have, Fred and George were very ecstatic about the upcoming events. They ran and played, waiting for the fireworks to start.

While everyone was seated, waiting patiently, a tall thin woman with dark wavy hair walked through the field with her daughter, who didn't look too different from her mother. The mother looked tired and distressed, her eyes heavy from exhaustion. The little girl on the other hand, was screaming and tries pulling her arm free. The girl looked about Ginny's age with long dark brown hair that went down past her shoulders, fat chubby cheeks, and had a very small figure.

"I don't want to watch!" The little girl cried. It wasn't hard to not see the scene this little girl was causing. Everyone shrugged it off, thinking it was just a child having a fit, though.

"Sit down!" The mother strictly said to her daughter as quietly as she could while still sounding intimidating. The little girl snatched her arm back, grabbing a bottle of water, and ran off through the crowd of people. The girl made sure that she avoided the few large clumps of people while running forward. "Meet back here when it's over!" Shouted her mother, who let her go knowing she loved nature and running around would shut her up.

Soon after it went quiet, loud booming explosions of fireworks burst in the air shooting bright and vibrant colors across the sky. The Weasley's stared up in awe, Ron still crying and complaining about something. Ginny pointed up excitedly with her twin brothers. The rest just watched peacefully while keeping Ron company.

Fred nudged George and whispered sneakily, "Hey, wanna get a closer look?" He wore a devious look, and George looked back, knowingly, and nodded. They both got up and told their mum that they were going to run around. She told them to stay close, and Fred and George ran forward to get a closer look at the fireworks. The boys ran farther and farther, closer and closer, until they saw lines of fireworks lined up in front of them. They stretched on for miles! All the way on one side were business men lighting them up, and the twins decided to stay away from them.

The twins raced to the other side of the line, looking up in the sky to watch the beautiful colors. From not watching where he was going, ahead of Fred, George tripped over a rock and landed face first in the grass. Fred looked back and blinked for a minute before laughing at George, who stumbled to his feet. That's when they turn their heads to see the little girl who made a scene earlier leaning over one of the fireworks and pouring water over it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Fred called out, but the girl didn't react. She acted as if she didn't hear him at all. George went up and leaned over the girl to watch. The girl stopped momentarily to look up at the boy peering down at her.

"May we join you?" He asks nicely. The little girl raised an eyebrow and put her water bottle down.

"You want to ruin the firework show too?" She asks quietly, and George sat down beside her, legs criss-crossed. Fred walked over and kneeled down on the other side of the girl.

"Is that what you're doing?" He asked, more rhetorically, and the girl ignored him again. She picked her water bottle back up and dabbed water on her fingertips before rubbing it along the string of one of the fireworks. "I think they're pretty." Fred added.

The girl shot up angrily and faced the boy next to her. "They are NOT pretty. They are polluting the sky, and if the sky gets the polluted all the stars will be gone." She spat bitterly, her cheeks red. Fred's face turned soft and sad.

"That's what fireworks do?" He asks her with an upset tone, the girl nodding at him. Fred looked up at another exploding firework. "I never thought of it like that..." He said quietly as he watched. George did too, now feeling bad since he also didn't want the stars to go away. The girl continued out her plan as the boys sat sadly and quietly.

"I always thought fireworks made more stars..." Said Fred suddenly, interrupting the silence. The girl froze suddenly again, slowly putting down her water bottle, and just as slowly, looking up at Fred with wide puppy dog eyes. Her eyes were a deep sea shade of blue, vibrant and alive, and her lips were thin and red.

"Wha?" She murmured, looking confused and surprise. Fred smiled kindly and nodded, looking up at the sky as another firework shot in the air, and the girl looked up as well.

"Yeah! See? New stars!" Fred pointed happily at the blasted colors and fog in the sky. The girl stared, her mouth agape, and looked admiringly at the sky. She was silent, sitting upon her knees excitedly. Fred and George glanced at each other, then at the girl and smiled.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George," The twins introduced, but the girl didn't look at them. She didn't acknowledge their presence at all as she stared at the sky, still awestruck by the sight. She sat down on her bum and turned around to find people, mostly children, twirling around bright sparklers. The girl tilted her head.

"Do those make stars too?" She asks to Fred without looking at him. Fred turned and also watched the children play with the items.

"Baby ones." He replies simply. The girl nodded and remained quiet, watching the people draw out new ones and light them again, watching it sparkle.

"Do you think they'll grow up to be big stars?" She asks him, and Fred looked at her, who didn't look at him back, and shrugged.

"Yeah, that would make sense." He said, knowing that all babies grow up to be adults, and so it had to apply to stars too. It was quiet again, and Fred watched the girl stare at the sparklers then back up at the stars several times.

"I want to make stars too..." She finally said very quietly. Fred looked perplexed and looked at George, who shrugged. Out of the blue, George shot up.

"I'll be right back!" He called before disappearing back into the crowd. Fred looked even more confused, but decided to wait for his brother to return, for he trusted him. When George came back he had a wand in his hand and wide smile plastered on his face. "I stole Charlie's wand."

Fred's confused face turned into a large smile as he took the wand from George. The girl, looking very confused, looked at Fred. Without saying a word, Fred pointed the wand to the sky and bright sparks flew out of it. The girl jumped and her jaw dropped to the floor, more surprised and excited than she had ever been.

"How did you do that?!" The girl screeched painfully, and snatched the wand out of Fred's hand. Fred was taken aback from the wand being snatched, but he smiled and shrugged.

"Magic?" He answered matter-of-factly as if such question was ridiculous to consider.

"Magic?" She asked back, bewildered.

"Magic." He stated again, now just as confused.

"Mumma says there is no such thing as magic." The girl stated, twirling the long piece of stick that the boys called 'Charlies wand' with her hand. Fred arched his eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Why would she say that?" He asks, and the girl shrugged before handing the wand back to the boy.

"What else can you do with that?" She asks. Fred graciously takes his want back and twirls it around his fingers, looking overly confident.

"A lot of things, but I haven't used this much-"

"What is it?" The girl interrupted, on her knees again, and looking at Fred and the wand like it was alien, because it was.

"A wand, I already told you-"

"And that's where the magic comes from?" She interrupts again, and Fred nods.

"Yes, but I haven't been to school yet-"

"You haven't been to school?" The girls asks, even more baffled than before. "I go to daycare now, but mumma said I get to go to primary school next semester, four months before my sixth birthday." She rambled. Fred tilted his head at her, not understanding what she was talking about. Must be a muggle thing, he decided.

"Oh, well, in two years when I'm eleven I'm gonna go learn how to use this," Fred holds up the wand, "and other magic. But, I also can do this." Fred points the wand at the girls' water bottle and it stubbornly lifts in the air, water spilling a bit in the grass. The girl yelps and smiles, amazed at his trick. George looks surprised and jealous.

"When did you learn that?" George asks his brother, in which Fred shrugs with a sly smile.

"Read in a book." He replied smugly.

"What ARE you?!" The girl asks Fred, completely ignoring George, a look of pure shock on her face.

"A wizard." He says flatly, looking confident and cool. The girl's look of shock turned into an adoring smile. "When I go to school and learn more magic I'll show you other tricks." He proposes and the girl nearly jumps on him. She was very close to him, and Fred backed away a few inches.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really." He promises with a warm smile. The girl smiles back and looks up at the sky again.

"Can you make more stars?" She asks, and without any sound, he does exactly that. He shoots multiple colored sparks into the sky again and the girl giggles happily. All three of them just sit and watch the fireworks, slowly, they could see the workmen getting closer, but they didn't seem to notice them.

"I wish I could have a star..." The girl says quietly up at the sky, secretly hoping that the boy could work some magic for her. "So, it would never be dark again." She finished, and Fred looked down at her.

"Is it dark for you a lot?" He asks her, and the girl just nods, still staring up at the sky sadly. Fred scrunches his face as he thinks of something to give her since he thought she deserved to have something. He turned to George who just looked at the girl with pity. Fred sighs and looks at the girl, ready to tell her he wished there was something to give her, when he notices a necklace hidden under her coat.

"What's that?" Fred asks, pointing at the chain. The girl looks down in confusion at whatever's on her, but she didn't find anything unusual.

"What's what?" She pats herself down.

"What's this," Fred poked the chain, and the girl pulled it out so it's hanging over her coat. It was a star on the necklace. The whole necklace and chain was a bright silver and in black carved writing in the middle of the star it said her name and date of birth, Lilac Goodwin Jan. 24, 1982. "You've got a star!"

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was born..." Lilac says softly, gliding her thumb softly over her name engraved in the silver star.

"Here, let me see it." Fred insisted, getting up and undoing the necklace, laying it in his palm. He then sits back down where he had been sitting. George looks at him, baffled.

"What do you reckon you're doing with that, mate?" Fred's brother asks. Fred smiles softly and points the wand at the piece of jewelry. He had no clue if it was going to work, but it was worth a try.

"You'll see." Said Fred as he bit his lip and sent the spark at the necklace. You could see the light absorb into the the star, and slowly, it started turning into a pretty gold. The star shone brightly for a minute before settling in its new color. With sheer confidence, Fred got back up and went around Lilac where he carefully placed the necklace around her neck again.

"There. Now whenever you feel it's dark, the star will glow so it'll never be dark again." He said kindly. Silently, Lilac looked down and thumbed the new jewelry around her neck. She never saw much significance with it, and now it meant everything to her. Now that she thinks about it, her grandmother is probably what made her so interested in stars. Lilac just stared at the necklace, in awe, too happy to think of anything to say.

"Hey! What are you kids doing there?" Yelled a largely built man with a flashlight. Quickly the three of them stood, and two of them started running, Lilac looking terrified. Fred turns around to see what the men were doing to see Lilac just standing there. Taking her hand, Fred drags her with him and his brother, leaving the half empty water bottle to rot next to the fireworks. I guess it's up to the men to find out what she had done to the fireworks they had paid for.

While running, knowing when they get back they'll have to part, she decides to ask. "Are you going to be here next year?" Fred didn't look back as he was concentrated on not getting in trouble.

"I dunno... Probably not." Fred realizes, saddened by the fact he might never see this girl and show her the magic he learned like he promised. Lilac just nodded and said nothing else, but she held her necklace as Fred dragged her to safety. When the men were out of sight, and fireworks were booming louder than before, the three kids stopped to say their goodbyes.

Lilac just hugged Fred and stared at George for awhile before running off back to her mother. The twins just smiled and watched her disappear before starting to walk back to their family.

"You like her." George teases with a small smirk.

"Do not." Fred responds immediately.

"Do too. I saw everything. You can't deny." George pestered.

"Girls are gross." Fred says bluntly.

"You're gross." Says George, and the twins laugh. They spend the rest of the wonderful show with their family, who hasn't questioned what they were doing all that time.


	2. Chapter 1

The beeping of an alarm clock went off in the small room that Fred Weasley slept soundly in. He stubbornly groaned and shifted sleepily. He could hear someone next to him doing the same.

"Uh, Fred, what the hell is that?" Said the voice of a girl he had been sleeping with, Angelina. The girl laid naked on the other side of his bed and rolled over to face away from him and the beeping. Fred yawned and outstretched an arm without opening his eyes to turn off the alarm. He aimlessly hit where the sound came from till the alarm clock thudded to the ground startling both the adults. Fred fully awoke, but then realized, he didn't have an alarm clock.

"Jeez, finally you two are awake! We could be late to mum's at a time like this, Freddie." Said the twenty one year old twin brother of Fred who sat comfortably in a chair across from the couple eating a bowl of popcorn, which crunched loudly as he talked, George. Both Fred and Angelina screeched in shock and pulled the comforter up to their necks.

"What the hell are you doing here, George?" Yelled Fred, not happy of the fact George watched him and his girlfriend sleep for who knew how long. Did he know anything of privacy?

"Did you two have sex? How often do you two sleep together?" George asked as he popcorn parts sprung from his mouth, chewing loudly. Angelina glared at the twin.

"Get out!" The couple yelled. George laughed and rose, putting one hand in the air while the other carried the bowl of popcorn.

"Okay, okay I'm out, but get up we really might be late." George reminded his brother before walking out with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Fred sighed and Angelina just chuckled in annoyance. She yawned and rested her head down on Fred's shoulder, tracing a finger over his bare chest affectionately.

"He had a bowl of popcorn," She pointed out.

"I know," Fred smiled at his own brother's stupidity.

"What a perv." Replied Angelina, but that only made Fred smile wider.

"I don't think he did it out of seeing you naked. For all we know, the man might be gay." Angelina looked up at him and chuckled softly.

"For all we know? You definitely would know. He only talks to you." Angelina sat up again, her whole body turned facing Fred, who was laid straight forward but looked at the girl, occasionally glancing downwards at her. Not that Angelina minded at all.

"Yeah, and I never heard him talk about girls." Said Fred with a sly smirk, and Angelina's plump lips curled into a small smile.

"I never heard you tease your brother before. You must be maturing in some kind of way." Replied the girl as she climbed out of bed, and began to dress herself from the clothes that were thrown onto the floor from the night before. Fred watched fondly of her dressing.

"Not maturing. Evolving." Fred corrected, and a long, knowing hum came from Angelina as a reply with a growing smirk.

"You should be getting ready." Angelina reminded Fred, but he stayed laying, smiling, on his bed while staring at her.

"I will when you leave." He promises, and she gives him a look of disapproval, but in a satirical way.

"Guess I should be leaving then." Angelina insists and Fred shrugs coolly, causing Angelina to roll her eyes. "Well, bye." She then adds in a sassy tone.

"See ya!" Fred waves before she apparates herself home. Fred quickly gets up, and gets ready to head over to his childhood home.

George was in the kitchen making coffee for himself and his brother when Fred finally came out of his room. He yawns and waves at George.

"Took you long enough." George says, passing a cup of coffee to Fred, in which he takes gratefully, taking a long drink from it.

"I was only about five minutes." Fred muttered to his brother and George shrugged. After an hour of getting things ready, and drinking lots of coffee to wake themselves up, they found it a good time to finally head home.

The other day Mrs. Weasley had announced to Fred and George that Harry wanted to take Ginny and the family to the fair. She explained that Harry would transfer galleons into pounds, and they would all use the family car. Fred assumed that Bill and Charlie wouldn't be apart of this since they lived so far away for the most part. Fred also knew that Harry never really went to the London fair in summer since the Dudley's were so cruel to him, so this would technically be a first time experience for everyone.

In Fred's opinion, there was much more fun stuff to do in the wizarding world, but his sister greatly insisted on him going on this trip. Not to mention his parents loved family bonding time, and Harry was now part of the family.

When Fred and George arrived back at The Burrow, their parents, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were already there. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch, Hermione looking as if she were trying to sleep and Ron rubbing her back. Ginny was the first one to spot that Fred and George arrived. She exclaimed their presence and gave them a big hug.

"Oy, Ginny!" Fred exclaimed with a short laugh.

"You missed us?" George seemed to finish. Ginny didn't get a chance to answer as the rest of the family gathered around. Mrs. Weasley was the first to push herself past Ginny to give her two twin sons a hug.

"Oh, my boys!" She exclaimed when hugging Fred. "Oh, how much I've missed you two!" Molly exclaimed again when she hugged George.

"Hi, mum!" The twins greeted happily as they hugged back. They visit their mother quite often, but it had been a couple months since they had time to stop by again. It had to be one of the reasons their mother was so eager to plan this trip to London Square.

"How's the joke shop going, boys?" Mrs. Weasley asks them both. With smiles, they explain how well it had been going, and how much kids enjoyed it. The twins had a lot of hope for future jokesters in Hogwarts.

The twins next greeted the rest, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was a bit of small talk before they all decided to head out into London.

Harry had explained that the fair they were attending was much better at night. The colorful lights were vibrant in the darkness. Harry had found it most enjoyable, to look at of course. He didn't really ride any rides.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione spent their evening together looking through the crowded streets with shops, restaurants, and large open parks. They found the openness of the Muggle town entertaining enough, but once it was five o'clock, Harry insisted on heading to the fair.

Mr. and Mrs. Wesley took the front seats, Arthur driving, Harry, Ginny, and Fred in the back seats, and George, Ron, and Hermione in the far back seats of a large, old station wagon they drove. Ron and Hermione were laughing and joking around, others silent but content, and the rest already exhausted from their adventure, like Fred was.

Fred didn't say anything, though, since George would only mock him. For good reason too, Fred didn't like getting tired so easily. It helped that the sun was still brightly shining in the sky, although it was clear it was about to set.

Mr. Weasley had finally announced they had arrived and they all got out. Harry took the time to give them all enough money to buy their way inside. They stood in a small line to get in since most would have either come earlier or much later, and they all found out that getting tickets to ride some rides were to pay separately. Harry then gave them all enough money to buy a bracelet so they can all ride as much as they want for as long as they want that night.

The family thought it best if everyone broke up into groups since the lines for the rides were so long and not everyone wanted to ride the same ride. Which turned out to be the couples going on their own while the twins and their parents were in their own group.

"Family bonding time my ass." Fred murmured grumpily as he walked in between George and his mother. His mother wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder.

"It's family bonding time for us, isn't it? My favorite son's?" Mrs. Weasley comforted and Fred snorted at the sound of it. Favorite? No way, they were the most misbehaved out of the whole family, Ron close behind. Although, Fred didn't think it count since whenever Ron gets in trouble he hadn't known he he'd done wrong, and it was out of stupidity. Fred and his brother on the other hand did bad things on purpose and for their own amusement. Usually a parent favors the child who has the best reputation. Like Bill or Charlie. They were practically the best children in the family.

The twins and their parents walked through the fair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just mostly watched their son's ride rides, which most sky rocketed in the air, did flips, and other dangerous things these Muggles called fun.

Fred, George, and their parents weren't enjoying the fair too much since they had only gone on three to four rides before it finally got dark. Sure, they practically has all night to try the rides, but with how slow it was going, there seemed to be not much time to ride rides at all. Especially since their were some rides Fred wanted to do again. Fortunately, their were other rides Fred didn't want to try at all.

Around seven, the family decided to meet up again to eat together and take a break. It turned out to be a critical session where they talk about their experiences at this fair.

"There's this salt and pepper shaker ride. That's scary as hell." Ginny commented, pointing to one of the rides Fred had not wanted to try. They put you in a cage without locking you in and it goes into the air where it flips you. Didn't sound too fun in the first place.

"That teacups ride was fun." Ron pitched in pathetically. Hermione snickered.

"That's for children, Ron." Replied Hermione teasingly. Ron flushed from embarrassment and shrugged.

"I am a child," Argured Fred's younger brother.

"I mean, like, adolescents."

"I'm an adolescent." Fred and his brother laughed and rolled their eyes at their brother. Hermione smirked.

"No muggle alcohol for you then." She said bluntly as she snatched the beverage out of his hands and poured it into the grass. Ron shot her a deadly stare and everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Yelled Ron.

"It was probably for the better," Harry said with an amused smile. Ron just glared at him and looked down at the food he was holding and began eating again.

The family talked a bit more about how fattening and sweet the food is, and more criticism about the rides until someone other than Fred had said they wanted to start riding rides again. The families split off into groups again, and the twins with their parents began walking around finding another ride to try. Mrs. Weasley nudged her husband and her son's and pointed to the girl with dark hair laying in the middle of the dirt path where they had to walk by.

"What is that child doing?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. The girl seemed to be staring dreamily up at the sky. The Weasley's weren't the only ones to notice either as other's began to point and whisper. The girl didn't seem to notice, though. She just concentrated on the sky, and it looked as if she were counting all the stars.

The girl looked old enough to be an adult or close to an adult. She has long dark brown hair, which seemed long enough to reach her waist, she was light skinned and pale, her eyes seemed bright from over to where the Weasley's were, her lips were plump and bright pink, her cheeks a natural red, her eyes large and almond shaped, she had a small frame, and a nice figure. Fred could tell she was at least five foot six even though she was laying down. She had long legs and a nicely proportioned top.

"Sweety, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley walked up to the girl, and Mr. Weasley grabbed her arm.

"Uh... Hun, maybe we should leave her be?" Arthur suggested nervously, foreboding the feeling of talking to the strange girl. Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband.

"She could be in trouble!" She protested to him. Just as Fred suspected, the movement of her lips became more known and her voice grew louder.

"Two-billion-sixty-four-thousand-eight-hundred and ninety-six stars. That five-billion-seventy-four-thousand and sixty-four less stars than yesterday." The girl uttered quietly. Both Mrs. and Mr. Weasley stared oddly at the girl, silent, almost afraid. George looked at her as if she were crazy, but Fred only looked perplexed.

"Why are you counting the stars?" Fred spoke up without much thought. To him and his families surprise, the girl looked at him, almost in a sinister way.

"To make sure they don't go away." The girl said simply, a hint of hate in her eyes.

"Well, that number might not be accurate since the light blocks the stars from showing." Fred acknowledged to all the bright lights around her. He wondered why she picked a place like this to count the stars. The girl looked at him thoughtfully, as if she was registering what he said as true.

"Even so, one star would still be missing." She stated nonchalantly. Everyone looked at her with more confusion and fear. He knew what they were thinking, was she crazy?

"You'd probably find it better up there," Fred pointed high above his head to the gigantic Faris wheel that slowly glided passengers into the sky to most likely gaze up at the sky. The girl turned her head to the ride and became pale instantly.

"I don't want to go alone on that thing..." She murmured shyly, her face tightening up at the thought. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you inviting me to go with you?" Fred asked her. George nudged him, giving a disapproving look. He looked as if he feared the life of his brother, but Fred saw no harm in this girl. He found her completely strange, but not in a scary way like everyone else was taking it. The girl just shrugged to his question and stood up. Fred's parents gave him worried looks.

After the girl got up and dusted herself off, she just walked away. She was walking towards the Faris Wheel. Fred look bewildered and glances from his brother to his parents, whom were all encouraging to follow them and not the girl. But Fred was confused as to why she just walked away and began to follow the mysterious girl.

"So, that was a yes?" Fred asked her since she was headed towards the ride despite saying she hadn't want to go on without a plus one. George sighed stressfully and kicked the ground. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and led him away from the scene.

"We're walking to the ride aren't we?" She asks rhetorically, almost as if she were giving him attitude.

"But, you didn't answer. Just walked away." The girl gave him a perplexed look, as if she didn't understand his concern, but kept quiet. Fred and the mysterious girl waited in the huge line to get on the ride.

"Do you have enough tickets to get on?" Fred asked her, looking down. He was right. She was about five foot six or five foot seven.

"Tickets?" She repeated questionably. Fred groaned loudly and dragged her all the way over to the ticket booth to buy her tickets for the Faris Wheel with his food money.

Fred dragged the girl back to the line and they again began to wait in the agonizing long line. It took about half an hour to an hour before they made it onto the ride. They slowly glided up into the air and just as slowly and smoothly went back down.

The girl looked in awe as she stared up into the night. The stars seemed even brighter and more vibrant from up here. They looked so close that it seemed as if you could reach for them.

"You were RIGHT!" Exclaimed the girl, lifting herself up with the ride as it went up another time and then back down again. It did so for about three or four times before it stopped. The girl and Fred were right at the top about to go down.

The dark haired girl leaned against the seat to get a better look. "There are about ten billion more stars here than I counted down there!" Bellowed the girl. Fred tried to pull on her arm.

"Hey, be careful, you could fall." He warned sternly, worried, but the girl snatched her arm away from him and leaned far over the ride, making it tip. "HEY!" He yelled, wanted to pull her back, but holding himself to the ride. He could hear the man running the machine yell at them from down below. The girl began to stand on the edge of the ride, reaching out to one of the shining stars.

"HEY!" Fred screamed again, letting go of the railing and wrapping his arms around the girls small frame, first leaning her out more, and then pulling her inside the cart as hard as he could so they both topple over. Fred could hear a lady screaming about how her daughter wasn't supposed to do anything without her and all this nonsense over the girl screaming, kicking, hitting over Fred's tight grip on her. The girl screamed and cried as if Fred were trying to kill her or do bad things to her, but he still held on tight as the Faris Wheel began to descend. Fred calmed himself down with the fact that it would end soon.

He comfortingly began to hush her through her tantrum. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." He said softly, but she persisted on screaming. "Let's take this time to know each other. My name is Fred, I have a twin brother named George, I live with a family of seven, and love to pull pranks on others." He greeted as soft and quiet as he could to soothe her, rushing his words out of fear. The girl froze suddenly after his introduction, looking paralyzed or traumatized.

"What about you? Who are you?" He asks nicely, now that she had stopped screaming and crying and trying to hurt him. She laid in his arms staring off into space for a long time before pulling out a golden necklace with a star at the end. Engraved in the star was a name he hadn't seen or heard in literally a decade, Lilac Goodwin Jan. 24, 1982.

They both stared at each other in complete shock. Although, the girl, Lilac, looked more relieved or ecstatic at seeing him, and Fred looked, well, surprised. They only stared at each other for a second longer before four pair of strong arms leaned over and pulled Lilac out of the cart. Almost immediately did she start screaming and crying and struggling again. The lady walked next to the men as they carried Lilac off. She seemed to be directing them or something.

But Lilac, through petrified eyes, kept her eyes on Fred. She stared into his soul with a fiery gaze, and he'll never forget her screaming to him. "IT'S DARK AGAIN, FRED! IT'S ALWAYS DARK! THE STAR REFUSES TO GLOW!" Even so, one star would still be missing.

Much later after that night, Fred was in his old room at the burrow hugging a pillow and staring up at the ceiling, George trying to fall asleep in the bed next to his.

"Hey Georgie?" Fred called out through the silence and pitch black dark. You could hear a muffled mumble of a response, as if he wasn't really awake and hearing you.

"Do you remember way back when we were kids we went to that one muggle celebration?" Asked Fred shyly to his sleepy brother. A yawn escaped George and you could hear his bed shift as he sat up.

"Muggle celebration?" He responded. "No?"

"We went to see fireworks. It was right by our house?" Asked Fred persistently. George scratched his head.

"This wouldn't have to do back when we were nine and you were trying to impress that one girl, does it?" George said, and Fred looked over at him with his eyes squinted in surprise.

"You remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget the time you beat me horribly at impressing some girl. You charmed a muggle girl's necklace. Without even knowing what you were doing, of course. How could I ever beat that? Amazing," George sighed dreamily, almost teasing Fred.

"Well, I saw her again today." Fred blurted out, his heart racing with anxiety by just the thought. George looked over at him quickly.

"You're telling me that weird girl was the same girl whose necklace you charmed?" George asked, finding the whole concept unbelievable. Not to mention George found her very intimidating and... Wrong.

"I need your help to find her." Said Fred quietly, bluntly spilling it out there. Fred was anxious about finding the weird girl. It was what she had said to him last. It's always dark. The star won't shine. It's like she was speaking in code for him. She talked crazy because if she told the truth she would sound even more crazy.

"Don't you have a girlfriend already?" George asked with a snort, laying back down, facing away from his brother.

"This isn't about me wanting to shag her." Fred retorted, growing agitated.

"Then why do you need to find her?" Asked George, sounding just as annoyed.

"I just do. I need your help." Fred didn't want to tell George what she had said because it felt like it was an issue between him and Lilac.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. Although, how do you expect us to find her without any information about her?" George asked, wishing Fred would get a grip and grow up.

"Her name is Lilac Goodwin and she's four years younger than us so..." Fred paused as he counted the years away from his. "1982."

"How the hell did you know that?" George sat up again to admonish his brother for his creepy facts about a stranger neither of them knew at all.

"I saw the necklace I charmed. It had all her information." Fred responded smugly. George sighed heavily and laid back down, rolling away from Fred.

"Fine, we'll figure it out tomorrow." George agreed stubbornly. "But it's late and I'm fucking exhausted." With that, they both went to bed.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all decided to stay most of the next day. It had just felt appropriate. Fred was outside drinking tea, and staring out at his lawn filled with large grass, weeds, and other things that made a lawn look disorganized. George came out while he examined some papers.

"Hey, Fred, remember how that chick was telling us that still one star would be missing, you don't think she meant-"

"Yeah, she did." Fred caught off immediately, looking almost sad. George brought the papers down to his brother with a large smile on his face.

"I think I might have found your girl." George announced cheerfully.

Fred stood at the doorway of his anxiety. He felt that all his demons would suck away his breath if that door would open, as if they were locked up inside there.

With a very shaky and unsure fist, Fred knocked loudly on the door and patiently waited. It was silent for a minute before he heard two small light taken steps at the door. It was swung open and standing before Fred was a women with long dark hair who looked exhausted and unhappy. She chewed gum carelessly and gave Fred an unwelcoming look.

"Miss. Goodwin..."


End file.
